


Beauty and Talent

by beren



Series: Das Geschenk (The Gift) [1]
Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel/Jrock RPS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Tokio Hotel are in the UK to launch the English version of their album and Bill has caught the eye of another visiting rock star. When they meet Bill finds out that some things he thought were just fantasy do, in fact, exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty boy with a pretty man, how could I resist? Thanks to Soph for the beta. It's very difficult to find details about TH, but I've read all the translated interviews I could find and filled in the gaps with supposition :).

Bill slipped away from the party hoping that no one would notice. He liked parties, but they had been travelling all over the place promoting the new album and this was the fifth one in as many days and he was tired. Being in the UK was fun, but it was all a bit much. They'd had interviews all day and Bill just needed a bit of space and a chance to shake the headache that had started behind his eyes two hours before. Too many people were asking him too many questions and he wanted just a few minutes down time.

He walked towards where he knew there was a private balcony that looked out onto a courtyard where the fans couldn't reach. There he could get some air and hopefully avoid people for fifteen minutes or so before someone came to drag him back. Stepping into the night air, he took a deep breath and couldn't help the sigh of relief. The courtyard was dark below the balcony, being locked up and not in use, and there were only a couple of small lights for him to see anything on the balcony itself; it was perfect.

Leaning on the edge he just looked into the darkness and enjoyed the calm. Tom would undoubtedly notice he was gone shortly and come looking, but until then he let himself enjoy the peace.

"There are two things I admire," a voice jarred him from his reverie and he turned quickly to see a shadowy figure that he had completely missed standing at the other end of the balcony; "talent and beauty, and I believe I am in the presence of both."

Very few things could render him speechless, but that particular line did, especially since he had thought he was completely alone. The talent part seemed to suggest the stranger knew who he was, but the beauty bit sounded like he was being mistaken for a girl, which he definitely wasn't. The stranger's German was heavily accented and sounded a little old fashioned, but it was perfectly put together. And, when the man stepped a little into the light, Bill found out why. His companion on the balcony was Japanese and looked vaguely familiar, but when Bill tried to make a mental connection that would tell him who the man was, he failed.

Logically he knew that the man was also a VIP guest of the hotel since no one else was supposed to be able to reach the shut off area, but his brain just didn't seem to want to give him the relevant information. He also realised that he was standing there in a way that must have looked pretty stupid, since his companion had neglected to say anything further and had spoken a good few seconds previously.

"Hello," he managed to stammer out, but he really was totally wrong footed.

The man gave him a half smile that for some reason made him a little nervous.

"Forgive me for startling you," his companion said, walking further into the light, "I had thought I was the only one who had found this sanctuary."

"I needed to get away for a few minutes," Bill said quickly, feeling embarrassed now, "I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"Not at all," the other man said, "it was becoming a little lonely out here by myself. I would be honoured if you would remain for a little while."

Bill really wasn't sure; talking to strangers was something he had to be very wary of these days. Yet there was something about this man that made the back of his mind whisper odd things at him.

"I'm in the music industry myself," the man continued before he could say yes or no, "I'm here arranging for a show and I heard your music for the first time this week. You sing very well and your lyrics are incredibly interesting."

"Thank you," Bill said, still not sure how to approach the encounter. "Excuse me, but you look very familiar; should I know you?"

That made the man smile a little more and for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, that pleased Bill.

"It is possible you may have seen my face somewhere," his companion replied, stepping yet closer and making Bill's heart beat a little faster, "but I work mostly in Japan and Asia."

Bill totally forgot that he wanted to ask the man his name when his companion reached up and pulled off his tinted glasses. Up until that point Bill hadn't even noticed that the man was wearing them, but, when he was pinned down by eyes so blue that they had to be fake, nothing else really seemed to matter. His higher brain kept trying to draw his attention to the fact that going back to the party would be really sensible, but other more primitive parts of his mind were speaking more loudly.

It was a bit of a shock to realise that he was sort of reacting the same way he usually did with a very pretty girl. The man next to him had a very androgynous look, but there was no mistaking his voice for that of a man. This was a new experience for Bill since he had never found himself remotely attracted to a man before. What he said in interviews was actually true; he wasn't gay or bi, or at least he hadn't thought he was. The way his pulse was beginning to race seemed to be saying otherwise, however.

"I've always wanted to visit Japan," Bill said and felt like such an idiot the moment it passed his lips.

He wasn't used to feeling so out of his depth anymore, not after so many interviews and seeing so much of the world, but this fascinating man made him feel like he was back on his first talent show. It was a very disconcerting feeling as the other oozed confidence.

"I'm sure you would like it," his companion said. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of looking your group up on the internet in hopes that I might bump into you in the hotel. You have a very interesting career for one so young, I was most impressed."

Now Bill was sure he was blushing ridiculously red, which was possibly the stupidest thing he could have done. The problem was that his companion seemed to be completely sincere and Bill couldn't just brush off the flattery as the hype he usually did.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I would be fascinated to understand some of the motivation behind your lyrics," his companion said before he could ask a question of his own. "They are unusually deep for a person of your years. Have you really been writing since you were seven?"

It was flattering to be the centre of such intent attention, but it made Bill slightly uneasy as well. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't walked away yet, but something had him caught.

"Around then," he replied with a nod; "I've always had things I need to put into words. Everyone at school thought I was weird."

"The extraordinary is always ridiculed by those who do not understand," the enticing man said in a way that made Bill think his companion truly understood about being different.

"I've never understood that," he said, finding himself being surprisingly honest.

He had always liked the strange and unusual; it was far more exciting than what so many people considered normal. Some sections of the press still ridiculed him for not fitting into their little boxes, but at least now there were people who seemed to like his choices as well.

"An open mind is a wonderful thing," his companion said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "it opens a person to the fantastic things the universe has to show him."

Bill smiled at that; maybe this man was a kindred spirit of sorts. It was an unusual experience for him; very few people understood where he was coming from apart from his family and a few very close friends like Georg and Gustav. He had long ago accepted that he was rather odd when it came to the whole scheme of things. His companion seemed to take his smile as permission to move a little closer and Bill found his pulse speeding up again.

There was something he couldn't place about this complete stranger that captivated him and it was making him question some of the assumptions he had always made about himself. He couldn't even blame it on alcohol because he hadn't drunk anywhere near enough to be anything but slightly happy. He'd been to so many parties over the last few days that he was a little bored with alcohol and so he'd been taking it very easy. At the thought of the party he glanced back the way he had come, but couldn't work up any enthusiasm for going back.

"My apologies if I am keeping you from a prior engagement," his companion said as he looked back.

"Just another party," he replied, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice.

There really was such a condition as too much of a good thing.

"Ah," the other man said with a nod, "the constant need to be the life and soul can be wearing, ne?"

That was definitely the voice of experience speaking there and Bill nodded with a wry smile. It seemed he had a great deal in common with the man whose name he still didn't know.

"It may be impertinent of me," he companion spoke again just as he was about to voice the question in his head, "but, if you are not in a hurry to return, I would be most honoured to monopolise your time for a while. My suite is very well stocked and I would love to talk further with you."

The man's mouth said talk, but his eyes said something completely different as Bill looked at him and Bill felt his heart jump into his throat. He finally admitted to himself that he found his companion more than just a little attractive and he knew he was entering territory he wasn't well versed with. His instincts were telling him one thing and his head was pointing out that he really didn't have any idea what he was doing.

"If nothing else, I can offer a short break from the troubles of the public eye," his companion said in a tone that sent shivers down Bill's spine.

On an ordinary day he might have blushed and run back to the party, but it was not ordinary and his companion was anything but common place. The voice at the back of his mind, that occasionally sounded very like Tom, urged him on and he found himself smiling, possibly a little too widely.

"Thank you," he said, "that would be great."

It was as they went to leave that he realised that, if he knew his twin, Tom would be looking for him soon, so he pulled out his mobile.

"Just a sec," he said as he rapidly put in a text.

[Not bn kidnapped, c u l8r, Bill]

He hit send and then pushed the phone back in his pocket.

"Just letting Tom know I'm okay," he said as his companion looked at him questioningly and the explanation earned him a smile.

It was with a little trepidation he followed the other man off the balcony.

====

Bill was not as naïve as some people liked to make out, but he realised quite how out of his depth he was the moment he walked into the hotel room. Talking about music was one thing and even if he was trying to justify this whole encounter with that excuse, he knew that wasn't really why he was here.

"There is no need to look so nervous," his companion said with what seemed to be his trademark half smile, "if you feel you need to leave at any time I will not stop you."

That made Bill feel even more inexperienced, since he was being so obvious. It crossed his mind to just turn around and walk out there and then, but there was something inordinately fascinating about the man in front of him and something kept him in place. What was as clear as his nervousness seemed to be was that his companion was not new at this game at all.

"I did not lie when I said you possess the two things I admire most; you have a great deal of talent and you are very beautiful."

Bill found himself blushing again and feeling like a little boy in the presence of his elders. He didn't know how to take being called beautiful, that was what you usually called girls, but his companion seemed to mean it as sincere flattery and he found he didn't mind. Half of him had no idea what he was doing here and the other half was nervous and excited and desperate to see where this would lead. When his companion stepped up close to him he thought his heart might leap out of his chest.

"Although I would very much like to discus many things with you," the beguiling stranger whispered to him in possibly the sexiest voice he had ever heard, "we could just drop the pretence for now and explore your other talents."

It seemed to be suddenly very hot and Bill was having trouble breathing, but he did not step back and he did not move his head when his companion reached up to cup the side of his face. As lips, far softer than he would have expected, covered his own, he almost froze, but the soft touch on his face settled him a little and he made himself relax into the kiss. He felt like he was back kissing his first girl, the way his stomach was doing summersaults, but in some ways this was very different, especially when a tongue danced across his lips and requested entrance.

As the kiss deepened, he actually found his head starting to spin and he knees felt weak and he was pretty sure that, if an arm hadn't snaked around him to hold him in position, he would have stumbled backwards. He had literally never felt like this with another person; it was like the rush he felt just before he stepped out on stage and he found himself blinking and trying to reassert his equilibrium when his companion finally drew back. That was possibly the hottest kiss of his life.

When bright blue eyes wandered up and down his slim frame, he became uncomfortably aware that his trousers were too tight and the fact that he was hard as a rock would be clearly on display. From the expression on his companion's face, however, the other man did not seem to think it was a bad thing.

"You take great pains to appear perfect in public," his companion said quietly, "and you do very well. I am the same way, but I think I would like to see the perfection which is under the creation. I will show you my real face, if you will show me yours."

Bill looked into the contact lens covered eyes and could not help wondering what was behind the colour. He was nodding before he really had time to process what the question meant.

Time took on a rather surreal quality after that as Bill found himself more along for the ride rather than actually having any say in where the universe wanted him to go. They kissed some more and moved further into the room and Bill completely failed to object as he was systematically stripped. Teenage hormones that he had been very carefully controlling for quite a while seemed to have taken over now that he had let them off the leash and sensible thought appeared to be a thing of the past.

By the time they made it to the bathroom, something else Bill didn't question, he had lost all his clothes except his jeans and underwear. He was also quite pleased to realise that he had at least managed to open his companion's shirt, although not being experienced at undressing anyone but himself he had not achieved anything further. Just letting his eyes run over the other man he wanted to - well he wasn't actually quite sure what - but he knew he wanted something.

He was in fact taller than his companion, but he really didn't feel it. The man undressing him had so much presence that he felt surrounded and dwarfed, but he really didn't care. It was all kind of surreal and he almost pinched himself to make sure this was really happening; that he was actually doing this.

When his companion drew back a little way, he had his first opportunity to think, but he didn't want to. He knew there were reasons not to do this, sensible objections the least of which was that he knew nothing about this man, but he didn't want to dwell on any of that. This was exciting and he wanted it with every sex soaked cell of his body.

He watched every move as his companion reached up and slowly plucked the contact lenses from his eyes and then Bill felt like he was being swallowed by the deep brown, almost black eyes that looked at him. It was as if he could see infinity in those depths and his instincts tried to tell him something that he could not quite grasp. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words as something deep inside him stirred in a way he did not understand.

For a moment it was as if he almost knew something, as if he sensed knowledge just beyond his reach that was only a hair's breadth away. Then he blinked and it was gone, consigned to the recesses of his mind as lust reached up to consume it.

As hands reached for his belt buckle, he didn't move to resist, but he didn't help either as he tried to understand what had just happened. He wanted this, he knew he did, but there was something he needed to know that he could not quite grasp.

"You'll find out," his companion said as if reading his mind while releasing the button on his jeans for him.

Bill was becoming more confused, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to dull the arousal that was trying to remove his ability to think anyway. Only when fingers looped into the top of his boxers, pushing them down swiftly along with his jeans, did he forget all about his worries. His companion sank down into a crouch and Bill stepped out of his last garments when urged to, but he found himself blushing as well. His mind chose then to point out that he was completely naked in front of a man who was definitely not just looking at him as one of the guys.

Being naked with another male was nothing new, the whole band lived in each other's pockets and modesty had long since gone the way of the dinosaur, but being naked for sex definitely was.

His beautiful companion looked up at him through heavy lashes, gaze lingering for a moment on his revealed erection before moving to his face. For a moment he was nervous and excited at the same time, wondering if his companion would move in, but not sure he was ready to be touched quite so directly yet, but then the moment was broken as his companion stood up again. Bill held his breath as his soon-to-be lover stripped with casual efficiency.

The body under the clothes was simply perfect; not a blemish, not a scar, not a hair, at least not until his eyes glanced down. It appeared that even his companion's pubic hair was styled and he couldn't help himself as he stared at the ample erection nestled below the neatly trimmed clump of hair. Bill felt suddenly even younger, and very, very inexperienced.

"Time to wash away our masks," his companion said in a gentle, but enticing tone.

When his hand was taken and he was led towards the large shower cubicle, Bill went with only the slightest hesitation. It took his companion only a moment to set the controls and realign the shower head once the water had reached temperature. Then he let himself be pulled under the spray, lifting his face into the stream with his eyes tightly closed. Some of his makeup was waterproof, but such things could only hold up to so much and he knew it would wash off under the onslaught of such a large amount of water.

He ran his fingers through his hair, helping the water to destroy the wild style he had chosen for that evening, but when he went to rub his face he found his hands being caught.

"Keep you eyes closed," his companion instructed gently and then he felt fingers on his face.

The fingers were gentle and covered in something that didn't smell like soap and Bill let his affectations be cleaned away. There was something very sensual about the light touch over his skin and he could have stayed that way for a very long time, but after only a short while the fingers dropped away.

"A beautiful face with or without the mask," his companion whispered and he moved back so that he could open his eyes and look at the man close to him.

His companion's makeup had been subtle, unlike his own, but it was gone now as well and yet there was something almost ethereal about his companion without the enhancements. When he was drawn in for a kiss, he went and he let the last of his reservations go. As water beat down on them both, he leant against his companion and revelled in the feeling of skin on skin.

Bill let himself be turned and pushed up against the glass of the shower cubicle with his companion's body plastered against his back. He felt so out of control and yet he was anticipating every touch. There was something about the man behind him that was not normal, he could feel it to the very depths of his soul, and yet he made no move to try and leave.

"I can sense your innocence," his lover whispered in his ear over the sound of the water; "no matter what some of the press like to suggest, I know you are untouched."

Bill heard a tiny whimper and realised it was him. How could this stranger know the truth? Only a handful of people knew the reality behind the hype, not even some people he considered friends knew that he had taken his desire for true love to the ultimate extreme. What he was doing now seemed to make it all a joke anyway, but he found this man intoxicating.

"You're shaking," his lover said quietly, nuzzling his neck gently; "is that fear or desire?"

"Both," Bill managed to force one word between his lips.

He closed his eyes and lent his head against the shower cubicle wall; he really didn't understand how he had ended up here. This wasn't him; he didn't do this type of thing.

"If you have changed your mind," his companion said gently, stroking his back, "I will not hold it against you. You hide the truth very well, I knew you were inexperienced, but I had no idea until just now you had never done this before and I would not take that from you unless you are very sure."

That wasn't what Bill expected to hear and he opened his eyes again, turning slowly so he could see the other man. He was being given a way out and he saw only truth in the dark eyes he looked into. For a moment he didn't know what to do and he closed his eyes again for a second trying to sort out the mess his head was in. His body wanted this, but his mind was still confused.

"I'm sure," he said eventually, opening his eyes and looking directly at his companion again.

The pleased smile he was given in return was almost reward enough.

"Then I am honoured," his companion said, moving in close again. "I shall make this a night you will never forget."

Something about the way his lover nuzzled his neck then made his heart bang in his chest, almost as if he sensed something that caused adrenaline to surge through his system. The tiniest nip of teeth on his skin caused him to moan and push his head back against the shower wall. His whole body seemed to be coming alive more and more under his companion's touch; it was as if he hadn't really felt anything before.

About all he could manage was breathing as his companion took him apart nerve by nerve, moving across his skin with mouth, nails and finger tips. He couldn't reciprocate; he couldn't do anything as his body just surrendered to the sensations. His mind whispered that he should be doing something, but he could barely form a coherent thought, let alone move in a normal manner.

When a hand wrapped around his cock, his eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned quietly. This was nothing like touching himself, nothing like jerking off in the shower to release a little tension; this was altogether different.

"You look beautiful when you lose control," his lover spoke to him in a voice that made him melt as much as the touching. "Just react, forget everything else, I have you."

Bill wanted to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was another quiet moan. It was simple really; he was on overload and he had no choice but to follow the instructions. When he was urged to turn around again he did and, with his lover pressed up against him again as skilful fingers stroked his cock. he almost came instantly. Only the fact that his companion slowed his ministrations as if reading his mind saved him from that embarrassment.

"Trust me," was whispered in his ear and he could only nod as words failed him.

He felt his companion move away from him slightly, but one strong arm was still supporting him where his lover was looped around him stroking his cock so that his trembling legs were enough to hold him up. Fine motor control was as beyond him as speech, so he was glad not to be completely left to fend for himself. He soon found out what his companion had been doing with his other hand as slick, soapy fingers began to massage his lower back. It wasn't really a surprise when that hand moved a little lower and began massaging his backside instead.

Slowly the touches became more and more intimate, sliding over his buttocks and down between his legs, dancing over his balls and then back from whence they had come. When slick fingers finally slipped between the cheeks of his arse and over what was hidden between, he whimpered quietly, wrapping his hand around one of the shower unit bars to keep him steady.

The sensation was so new and different that his whole consciousness focused on it. He leant his forehead against the glass of the shower wall, placing the hand that was not holding the shower fitting in a death grip flat against the glass as well. His lover played with him for was seemed like forever, just teasing him and making the muscles in his arse clench and unclench at the brief touches, but he knew what was coming.

When one finger finally pushed slowly at his entrance, he put his head back, narrowly missing swallowing a stream of water as he gasped. It was such an intimate thing to be breached in that way and Bill felt part of his innocence washing away as his lover so very gently opened him. He didn't know if he wanted more or he wanted less as he was played from both sides, but he so badly wanted to come. He was on the edge, he could feel it, but the finger was withdrawn and the pressure on his cock was reduced before he could fall over into orgasm.

He moaned again, keeping his eyes closed as he was once again turned round and his back connected with the shower cubical wall. The hand stroking his erection was maddening in that his lover would take him so far and then bring him back and he knew he was putty in the exotic man's palm.

"Incredible beauty," his lover whispered; "so young and so new. You want to come, don't you, Bill-chan; you want to come badly."

"Yes," Bill murmured in return, far too strung out to care about anything else.

That voice, the incredible touches; Bill didn't just want to come, he needed to.

"Look at me, Bill-chan," his lover spoke quietly and gently, but Bill opened his eyes like it was a command.

What he saw made his breath catch in his throat with shock at something his mind told him could not be real and at the stark beauty of his companion. His lover was looking at him with eyes that glowed softly from the inside, eyes that held him like the gentlest of prisons.

"I promised to show you my real face," his companion said, smiling and revealing long, pointed fangs. "You know what I am, don't you?"

Bill nodded, feeling just a tingle of fear through the arousal that was pumping around his body. The thing that had been out of his reach; the knowledge he had not been able to grasp was suddenly so clear as instinct and what his senses were telling him came together in one truth: his lover was a vampire.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked in little more than a whisper, any feelings he might have had about this remaining remote at the back of his mind.

It was as if he was an addict and he needed the sensation of the hand gently stroking him more than he needed to live.

"No," his lover replied with a much gentler smile, "that would be a terrible waste to me and the world. I do not kill, Bill-chan, not unless my life is threatened. I intend to taste you and make you feel things you have never imagined."

Bill couldn't think clearly at all, but a stab of real fear did run through him when his vampire lover leaned into him again.

"Relax," were the words almost purred at him, "I will not hurt you."

He could not relax completely, but he did not move, surrendering to the need to just feel everything. The hand on his cock worked deliciously slowly and his arousal seemed to build with every millimetre closer that his lover came to his throat. He could feel breath on his skin even with the shower still running and then two sharp points touched his flesh.

There was barely time for the tiny points of pain to register before he felt the most wonderful feeling rush through him. His gasp of pain became a breathless moan of ecstasy and the lips that sucked at his neck could have been on his cock for all the difference it made. His eyes rolled back into his head as the orgasm that had been waiting just beyond his reach ripped through him with devastating force. Up and down, real and unreal; nothing was distinguishable for a good few seconds as he surrendered completely to the most incredible sensations.

The world kind of greyed out for a while as the only important thing became the amazing power of his release. When he finally began to come down from the mind blowing high, he found that he was being supported almost completely by his companion and most of his muscles were tingling and shaking as if he'd just been through an earthquake.

"I hope you come like that every time, Bill-chan," his lover whispered to him as he did his best to find his scattered wits; "it was most exhilarating."

Bill really didn't have any words; what could he say to that? Not sure what to do, but, knowing he wanted more, he moved to claim a kiss. He didn't care anymore what or who his lover was; he just wanted everything he could get.

====

His lover had kept him in the shower for another ten minutes of so, washing his hair and his body with almost fastidious, but very gentle precision. Once they're stepped out of the shower, he had found himself being towel dried from head to foot, but then they had taken the sex to the bedroom. Bill was growing in confidence, or possibly he was just desperate for every touch and taste, but his lover seemed to appreciate it as he sucked at one nipple. He was intoxicated by this incredible man/creature and he liked it. Maybe it was the thrill of finding out that something that lived in his darkest fantasies was real, or maybe it was just the thrill of finally having sex; it didn't matter, he was all in now.

He crawled up over his lover's body so that they were face to face, wanting to see those dark eyes again. His sensible, modern brain was whispering things about safe sex and condoms, but it was a little late for that now; he'd been bitten and he couldn't think of any more direct way of sharing bodily fluids. Reality seemed to be moving further and further away anyway and such ideas were becoming remote. As he leant down for a kiss, he wondered if this was what being high was like.

For a while, his lover allowed him free reign as he kissed and touched where the fancy took him, but then suddenly he was rolled over and he found himself pinned to the bed. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that his lover could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to stop it; now that he understood what his instincts were telling him, he could feel the raw power in the body above him. What surprised him was that this caused excitement in him, rather than trepidation.

"Will you be mine tonight, Bill-chan?" his lover asked when they were little more than nose to nose.

Bill wasn't sure his voice would come out anything but squeaky and embarrassing, so he gave a very careful nod. His lover's gaze was intense, searching his fac,e and his companion must have seen what he wanted to see, because Bill was rewarded with a warm smile.

"I will be right back," were the words he just about caught before his lover was gone at high speed.

Bill barely had time to wonder at how fast his lover could move before the vampire was back beside the bed and sitting down next to him with elegant grace. There was a small bottle in his lover's hand and he found himself swallowing hard as he realised that he could still be nervous about this.

"I will be gentle," his lover told him, leaning down to steal a quick kiss, "I promise."

Picking up a pillow from the head of the bed, his lover stood up again and walked down to the end, climbing on, on his knees. Bill never let his eyes leave his lover's face through the whole thing and, even after what they had already done, he felt awkward as his legs were urged apart.

"Lift up," his lover said, tapping him on the hip and Bill did as he was told, bending his legs and lifting his pelvis off the bed.

He felt even more exposed and silly when the pillow was pushed under his backside. He'd been hard again since before they climbed out of the shower, but he felt his enthusiasm wilting just a little as fear crept in. Seeming to sense his nerves, his lover placed the little bottle on the bed and lent over him between his legs.

"You look completely delicious."

He blushed when he was told that, but the sexual hunger in the eyes looking at him kept him from squirming.

"Innocence is a gift that may be given only once," his lover said, running a finger along the underside of his leg and up over his balls, "and that you give yours to me is something I will always treasure."

It was difficult to find anything to say to that and, when his lover bent down and ran his tongue from the root to the tip of his cock, all words vanished from his head. If he had thought the hand-job in the shower had been good, it was nothing to what his lover seemed to be able to do with his tongue. Bill wasn't sure he'd ever be able to think straight again and he couldn't say that, round about then, he really wanted to either.

As his lover's mouth closed over his cock completely, he forgot how to breathe, as he somehow dragged in oxygen in little gasps. Tom had never mentioned that blowjobs were this good and he had to conclude that maybe there were advantages to having a partner that was a) a lot older than him and b) also a man. However, after a minute or so, just about when he was sure his lover was going to suck every sentient thought out of his body through his cock, the stimulation was withdrawn and he couldn't help but make a small noise of discontent. That sound was answered by a laugh and he looked up to find that his lover was quietly amused and he blushed as his brain caught up.

"As much as I would love to tease you all night," his companion said, smiling, "I fear even my patience is not that good. There are many other delights I have to show you."

Bill didn't doubt it for a minute. When his lover reached for the little bottle of lube, he felt his nerves coming back again.

"You will enjoy it," were the words that almost placated him, "and if it is too much, all you have to do is say stop."

The last thing Bill wanted to do was chicken out now, but he was very glad of the assurances anyway.

"What do I do?" he asked, managing to find his voice for at least one sensible question.

"Lift you legs, do your best to relax and let me do everything else," his lover said and stoked the inside of his thigh.

Bill felt rather ridiculous and even more exposed when he did as he was asked, but once again the way his companion looked at him was enough to take away most of his doubts. There was something in his lover's gaze that made him feel desired and it was rather addictive. It was similar to the adoration he saw in the faces of some fans, but on a much more personal level.

He watched as well as he could from his current position as his lover poured lube onto his fingers and then moved towards him, but the first touch still made him jump.

"Trust me," his lover said, moving slick fingers gently over his entrance.

Bill gave a small nod and tried very hard to relax. He'd felt the first finger before, so it was only when his lover slowly pushed in a second that the experience began to change in any significant way. His muscles gave surprisingly easily as the intrusion in his arse was increased. It was a very odd feeling, but he couldn't say he didn't like it as the sensitive nerves fired off at the attention. He was definitely being treated as gently as promised and he let his eyes flutter closed as he experienced the new sensations, biting his lip as his arousal built.

"Let it out, Bill-chan," his lover said in a low, sexy tone, "I want to hear you."

The moan that had been lurking in the back of his throat launched out of him with almost explosive force.

"That's better."

Wanking in the shower tended to be an almost silent activity, unless you were Georg who seemed to have no shame about things like that, so being vocal voluntarily was quite new to Bill. It was a liberating feeling and the next time a loud moan threatened he let it out straight away. As his lover brushed past a particular spot inside him, the moan became as full on gasp that morphed into a groan and he opened his eyes in surprise, lifting his head.

The expression on his companion's face was somewhere between amused and hungry, but Bill really didn't care what his lover was thinking at that point. The evening was showing him so much he had never even thought about and his eyes were being opened to so many new things that it was a wasted effort to worry about his inexperience. His lover brushed the spot again and he let his head fall back, eyes closing again as the intense rush flowed through him; there was no way he could have stayed silent now.

Only when a third finger was added did he feel any pain and he grunted as he was stretched beyond what was comfortable. His muscles were burning and complaining now and for a moment he wasn't sure if the pleasure was worth the pain.

"Relax," his lover said, rubbing his cock gently and distracting him from the discomfort, "you will adjust in a moment."

Bill wasn't so sure, but as those fingers continued to move slowly he found the burning easing and he couldn't say it was comfortable, but it began to become pleasurable again. The more his lover worked him, the easier it felt and arousal took to the forefront of his mind again. When the fingers were withdrawn he felt empty and he wanted the sensation of being filled back. He opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of his lover kneeling up and coating his erection in the slick lube; it was an incredibly erotic site. Bill was not new to porn; hotels could be boring and the adult channels were never locked out in their rooms, but looking at his lover sent signals directly to his cock in a way watching a movie never had.

He completely forgot to be nervous as he watched the sensual movements of his lover. His wrapt attention gained him a hungry smile and he found himself holding his breath as his lover leant over him with languid actions. At the first push, he remembered what he was worried about as his lover's cock breached him and it definitely hurt. He hissed his discomfort through his teeth, but his lover did not stop moving for a little while more and then they were both still.

"Wait," his lover said, for once sounding less than completely calm.

It hurt and was uncomfortable and Bill wanted to ask to stop, but they had come this far, so he followed his lover's instructions. He felt like he was fit to burst, but he bit his lip and bore it as they remained quite still.

"I will move now," his lover told him eventually; "stay as relaxed as you can."

Bill did his best to pant away the burning pain as his lover pushed further into him, but it was the sensation of his lover's cock brushing past that spot inside him that had so expertly been stimulated before that had him panting for entirely different reasons. He really didn't know if pain was beating out pleasure, or pleasure was beating out pain, but he was confused enough that he had no voice to object when his lover continued to move.

It was strange and intense and there was pain, but the more his lover moved, the more Bill lost himself in lust and arousal. He had little idea what noises and garbled words were falling from his mouth as his lover slowly increased in speed and he really did lose track of everything except the feeling of being filled and stimulated. His legs were beginning to ache from being raised so long, but it was irrelevant in the big scheme of things; the pleasure was definitely overcoming any discomfort now.

Long clever fingers wrapped around his cock against and started moving in time and he abandoned himself to the orgasm he knew was coming.

"Scream for me, Bill-chan," his lover said in that musical, erotic voice and Bill found himself doing just that.

He let himself go and he yelled and he came so hard he saw stars. It was literally like nothing he had ever experienced before as his whole body seemed to go into spasm starting from his centre and radiating outwards. As if he had fried every nerve, his whole body tingled.

"Exquisite," his lover said when he finally had the strength to open his eyes again and gazed upwards.

As usual he had no idea how to reply to praise from the other man, all he could do was blink rather stupidly as his body recovered from his second orgasm of the evening. One thing that did occur to him was that his lover didn't seem to have had even one yet, unless he'd missed it while he was busy with his own. Looking down as his companion climbed off him, he was fairly sure that he was right and he lowered his legs, wondering what he should do, once he regained proper motor control that was.

"I wonder how many more times I can make you do that tonight," his lover said with a smile, running a finger through the evidence of his release and then slowly licking it clean.

Bill decided that thinking about that would be bad for his health and had to wonder if his lover was trying to kill him by draining all of his bodily fluids out of his cock rather than biting him. He was a teenager, but there were limits, at least he thought there were until he looked into his lover's eyes. That was the point his mind short-circuited completely and left body to deal with the situation however it saw fit. At least if he died from too much sex it would make an interesting epitaph.

====

Bill lay sprawled over the bed and half on his lover as his body settled from the crazy heights it had found. He was exhausted in a very good way and enjoying the simple closeness after the mind blowing high or rather highs, because he had had no idea quite how much could be coaxed out of the human body.

"Bill-chan," the voice that spoke to him was like the lightest silk over his skin and he shivered even as he lifted his head to look at his lover.

He could lose himself forever in the eyes that looked at him and it didn't remotely occur to him to try and move away.

"I've seen your soul, Bill-chan," his lover told him with a sincerity that removed all doubt that he was being fed a line, "and it is as beautiful as you are on the outside. Such uniqueness should be cherished forever."

Bill didn't really understand what his companion was trying to say, but it sounded mystical and he did his best to comprehend it.

"Would you want to live forever, Bill-chan?" his lover asked.

His mind wasn't working too well, but he caught that idea and he smiled. It was difficult to imagine living forever, but it would be amazing to have all that time to do everything he had ever wanted to do. With a childlike delight he did his best to imagine what it might be like.

He was so busy thinking that he was quite surprised to find himself being sat up as his lover moved with almost effortless ease. This time when he was pulled close and fangs touched his neck, he was not afraid, but he could not help whimpering as his strung out body flooded with sensation that he could not quite take. He went limp in his lover's arms as the glorious mouth sucked at his neck and it was over too soon or not fast enough; he really didn't know which.

"Bill-chan," that voice brought him back again from wherever his mind had decided to go and he opened his eyes; "drink, Bill-chan."

His gaze followed his lover's hand as his companion drew one sharp nail over the flawless pale flesh of the chest against which he was almost lying. Deep red blood oozed from the wound and it drew him as if he was hypnotised. Not thinking about what he was doing at all, he obeyed the instruction and ran his tongue along the bleeding wound. It tasted strange and coppery, but something about it enticed him closer and he closed his mouth over the wound, sucking at it to get more.

Now he heard his lover moan deeply and it was almost as if the sound was coming from his as well, the way it reverberated through his mind and body. He had lost the ability to think, to comprehend, and all he could do was feel, and what he was feeling was that he wanted more.

When he was gently pulled away, he tried to move back, but his limbs didn't seem to be working quite the way they were supposed to and the strong grip holding him was more than a match for his attempt. He looked into the almost black eyes looking at him and this time they did swallow him. The hotel room just dissolved from his awareness and was replaced by inky black that seemed to go on forever.

====

Bill opened his eyes and closed them again pretty quickly as his retinas felt like they caught fire. His first thought was to wonder how much had he had to drink and then the previous evening came flooding back. He forced his eyes open again and looked around the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone and he sat up slowly, doing his best not to aggravate the pounding in his head. From the other aches he could feel in various places he knew that he had definitely had sex with another man even if some of the details were a little hazy, but some of the other things he seemed to remember couldn't be real, could they?

He touched his neck gingerly and the skin felt just slightly tender where he recalled being bitten, but there didn't seem to be anything there under his fingers. Vampires were just stories; he must have been drunker than he had realised and dreamed the rest.

Looking around, he wondered where his companion of the previous night was. The other man's things were still there, but there was no sign of his lover. The whole room smelt of sex, as did he, so he decided that the first thing he needed was a shower. He was definitely sore as he moved, but remembering the pleasure he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Only when he staggered out of the shower a little more awake and alert did he begin to notice things. There was a little disposable toothbrush next to the sink with a post-it note saying simply "For you". He wrapped himself in one of the hotel robes and then used the toothbrush before examining himself in the mirror. There was a bruise on his neck right where he remembered being bitten, but it appeared to be a hicky rather than a proper bite mark. He looked a bit paler than usual, but that was probably just the hangover and when he caught himself looking at his teeth he realised he was being ridiculous.

Heading back into the other room, he saw a longer note on the dressing table which he realised he had probably been supposed to find first. Picking it up he read the neat handwriting:

_Dear Bill-chan,_  
my apologies for leaving before you woke, but I had an early meeting this morning and I did not want to disturb you. Please stay as long as you wish and make use of anything you need to. You are welcome to order breakfast on room service, but I strongly suggest you eat no matter what you decide to do; you need to rebuild your strength. I won't be returning to the hotel until this evening, but if you are available then I would very much like to meet with you again.  
Have a good day,  
Gackt 

Bill read the name three times before it sank in. How had he not recognised one of the most famous faces in Japan? He didn't know a huge amount about the Japanese pop market, but when the band had released a song in Japanese he had investigated it. He rather liked what he had seen of many Japanese bands' sense of style. The name Gackt had been very difficult to miss during his casual perusal. That he had just lost his virginity to one of the biggest names in Japanese pop rather stunned him. He just sat there for a while and then the first line of the note made him look at the clock. Suddenly he was scrambling for his clothes (which had been neatly piled on a nearby chair); it was ten past nine and they were supposed to be leaving the hotel at ten for a TV appearance.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bill, where have you been?" Tom's voice greeted him as he all but flew through the door of the big suite the band was sharing.

"Out," he replied, having no time to answer questions as he began stripping off his old clothes and dragging new ones out of his suitcase.

His hair was a complete mess since he had slept on it while it was still slightly damp and he knew it was going to take him ages to sort it out so he needed to find clothes quickly.

"Oh my god, you've finally done it," he stood up and turned, half undressed as he heard Tom's comment.

His brother was leaning on the door post looking amazed, but also amused.

"And to think I was worried about you," Tom said, eyes looking at his back. "Have sharp nails did she?"

Bill did his best to look at his own back, but of course failed. He moved to the mirror and twisted so he could see properly and there were some lovely scratches on his back.

"Shit," was his reaction; he didn't even remember when that had happened.

"She must have been something special," Tom commented as Bill decided that there was nothing he could do about the scratches now and just grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on.

There really wasn't time for this conversation now, but Bill knew Tom wouldn't stop until his brother had the details. They really did tell each other everything and he had no intention of lying to his twin.

"He," he corrected, stripping out of his trousers and throwing them on the bed.

For a moment there was complete silence and if he hadn't been so busy he might have had time to worry. As it was, he did his best to concentrate of finding all the bits he needed from his case. When he finally had the guts to look at his brother, Tom appeared rather stunned.

"You lost your virginity to a guy?" Tom asked as if making sure he had heard right.

Bill nodded; it had been a surprise to him too. He just prayed Tom wouldn't freak, because no matter what the press liked to say about him, Bill had never experimented with the same sex and he really didn’t want it to upset his brother.

"Then I guess he must have been very, very special," Tom finally said as they looked at each other.

Bill couldn't quite hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realised Tom wasn't going to lose it.

"Hell yes," he said, feeling just a bit better since Tom seemed to be accepting the whole thing okay.

Tom grinned at him and shook his head.

"You've got ten minutes and you really do have just had sex hair today so you better do something about it;" Tom said, turning to go. "When we get back later you're telling me everything."

====

It had been a very full day; they had had one radio interview and lots of snippet interviews for various music shows. Bill never had managed to get breakfast and it was one of those days where things did not go to plan thanks to traffic and they were surviving on sweets, because there was no time for anything else. By the time they reached their last appointment, a recording for a chat show with a live audience, he was feeling a little light headed. They were performing first and then doing the whole chat thing, so he just concentrated on the English lyrics running through his head.

"You okay?" Tom asked quietly as they waited for their cue.

"Just need food," he reassured his twin with a nod; "missed breakfast."

"You’re white as a sheet even with the makeup," Tom said, looking slightly worried; "you should have eaten something in the green room."

"Can't eat before I sing," Bill replied, smiling and hoping to settle his brother's fears. "Once we're done I'll grab something."

Tom did not look too happy, but accepted the compromise with a nod.

A member of the crew came by to tell them that they were on next and Bill put his hunger out of his mind and concentrated on remembering his words. The moment they were announced there was screaming and he felt the beginnings of a strange euphoria as the lights came up and Gustav counted them in. As the music started, it was like electricity running through him and he started singing even as part of his mind marvelled at the feeling running around his body.

It was always a rush to step out in front of fans and sing, but the moment he opened his mouth it was like opening a conduit. He could feel the energy running through the audience and it was the most amazing thing. Before the first line was over he was on such a high that he wasn't sure he would ever come down and he threw himself into the song with everything he had. He bounced around the small stage area feeding off the energy he could feel and giving everything back he could. It was wonderful, it was mind blowing and the song was over far too soon.

He grinned at Tom as they finished and Tom looked at him oddly, but he was on too much of a high to care. They made their way over to the couch where the host of the show waited for them and all piled onto it quickly. Doing an interview in English was difficult and there was a translator there for the more difficult bits, but Bill was looking forward to the whole thing. They had been practicing their language skills for months and he was pretty sure he wouldn't make an idiot of himself.

It was only after he sat down that he began to feel a little odd. The euphoria of the performance was wearing off as the interviewer did a little introduction bit about them and Bill found the light-headedness coming back. The only problem was that now that he had expended so much energy it was worse and he blinked as his vision decided to go strangely bright. The interviewer's voice seemed to be really far away and his body felt very heavy. Everything was surreal around him and even as he realised he was sliding sideways there was nothing he could do about it.

"Bill," he heard Tom calling his name, but it was so distant that he could barely hear it.

The whole set had vanished in bright silvers and whites and then was starting to go dark at the edges. It was with a little shock he realised he was passing out just before everything went black.

====

"Bill," his brother's familiar voice called to him through the fog in his head and he followed it back towards reality.

His brain really didn't seem to want to turn back on, but he fought for consciousness since Tom sounded really worried and he didn't like his brother being upset. It wasn't until he actually managed to open his eyes that he realised that he was what Tom was worried about. He was no longer where he remembered being and he blinked a couple of times before he figured out he was in the green room and there were several people gathered around him.

"Hello," the person closest to him said, "welcome back, how are you feeling?"

The fact that the person was a stranger and wearing a paramedic uniform gave Bill a clue that he had been out a while. It took him a minute to process the English since he was rather dopey, but it wasn't exactly complicated so he managed it.

"Hungry," he said since it was the first thing that came into his head and he was starving.

That earned him a smile from the paramedic and the man looked away to the adults in the room.

"He should be fine," the man said; "just make sure he eats and doesn't do anything too strenuous for a few hours."

Bill wasn't too worried by the adults, it was Tom who had all of his attention; his brother was all but glaring at him.

"Idiot," was Tom's firm opinion of him and then he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. "Don't you dare frighten me like that ever again."

"Sorry," Bill mumbled into his brother's shoulder; he felt like a right twit.

When Tom pulled back, he found a sandwich being shoved under his nose and he looked up to see Georg holding out the food.

"Eat it," Tom said in a tone that begged no argument.

Bill didn't even consider not doing as he was told and he couldn't help wondering if there was a MacDonald's or Pizza Hut within easy distance.

====

Fed to bursting and feeling much better, Bill let Tom mother hen him as they returned to their suite in the hotel. Everything had been smoothed over with the TV company and since the show was probably going to get more ratings from the report of Bill fainting on it than Tokio Hotel just appearing, no one seemed too upset with him. Well except Tom who hadn't taken his eyes off him since the incident.

He wouldn't be forgetting to eat breakfast in a hurry that was for sure. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but after the previous night his body must have just decided to rebel. He flopped into the first chair available once they were in their rooms and hoped that Tom was not about to give him a proper telling off. Those could be loud and the headache from the morning was back even though he had had food.

Funny thing was he knew he couldn't eat another thing, but he was still craving something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe he needed neat sugar.

"Feeling okay?" Tom asked and Bill had to conclude that he must have really frightened his twin by passing out on him in the literal as well as the figurative sense.

"I'm fine," Bill promised with a sheepish smile; "I just didn't have enough food today."

"You don't usually pass out," Tom pointed out, which was true.

"We don't usually have seven meetings and then a live performance," Bill countered.

"And he did give one of the most amazing performances I've ever seen," Gustav commented as he wandered through the room.

Tom did not look completely convinced.

"And I didn't get much sleep last night," Bill added and his smile turned into rather a smug grin.

He was a teenage male; he couldn't help it. Tom threw himself on the sofa and chucked a cushion at him for the grin.

"You still haven't told me about this mystery man; spill," Tom said, seeming to settle down at least a little.

"Did you say, 'man'?" Georg asked as the bassist walked in and sat down next to Tom.

There were very few secrets among the band, since they lived in each other's pockets a lot of the time, but Bill hugged the cushion Tom had thrown at him to his chest as he became the centre of attention. He hadn't exactly thought through the whole coming out thing.

"Um, yeah, he did," he said, feeling rather awkward.

"You were with a guy all night?" Georg seemed to be making sure he had it right. "What were you doing?"

Tom burst into laughter then and Bill found himself blushing furiously. Where Tom had picked up on all the signs, it seemed Georg had decided to assume a more innocent explanation.

"You didn't," his friend said, open mouthed, "shit, you did. A man who can get into Mr One-True-Love's pants; him I want to hear about."

Bill decided that actually hiding behind the cushion might be too unmanly in the current situation, but disappearing into the chair's lining seemed like a good idea. Somehow telling Tom things was much easier than telling anyone else, but the cat was very much out of the bag now.

"Well?" Tom pushed as Bill sat there feeling embarrassed. "What's he like? How did you meet him? Was he at the party last night?"

Bill was very glad he could rely on his brother to drag him out of a hole when he didn't know what to say. He glanced nervously around, but no one seemed about to chew him out for the whole sleeping with a man thing. In fact the others just looked interested; Tom was sitting casually on the couch, but was definitely paying attention, Georg was sitting forward waiting expectantly and Gustav was standing in one of the bedroom doorways clearly focused on him.

"No he wasn't at the party," he said, feeling very self conscious, but knowing he couldn't escape. "I went to that balcony we found to get some air and he'd had the same idea."

"Ooh, so he's an important guest of the hotel then," Tom deduced.

"He's Japanese and he's a singer and he's here arranging a concert," Bill said quickly, not wanting to leave any gaps for teasing.

"Trust you to go for an exotic man," Tom managed to tease him anyway.

"Does this mystery man have a name or didn't you bother to ask?" Georg asked with a grin.

"Gackt," Bill said in a hope that he would not die of embarrassment.

Georg and Tom looked at each other in a worrying way.

"Google," they both decided at the same time and Tom dived for the laptop hiding under the table.

Bill just sank into his seat and decided that hiding behind the cushion was now allowed. He had no idea what his brother would dig up on the internet; the stuff about them was scary enough and Gackt had been around a lot longer.

"Wow," that wasn't quite the reaction Bill had been expecting when his companions started Googling and he moved the cushion so he could see them with one eye.

Gustav had moved from his hovering position and was looking over the other two's shoulders.

"This guy is huge," was Georg's opinion and Tom still seemed to be reading, "and you could mistake him for a girl."

"A very pretty girl," Gustav added.

"Like our Bill," Georg said with a grin.

Bill would have responded to that, possibly with violence, but Tom spoke first.

"He claims to be a vampire who's over 400 years old," his twin said, clearly reading off the screen. "Bill, are you sure this guy's not nuts?"

"He what?" Bill sat up rapidly at what Tom was saying.

He had all but dismissed what he remembered as dreams mixed with what had actually happened, but they suddenly seemed to be very real in his head.

"Claims to be a vampire," Tom repeated.

"Now we know why he likes him," Georg said, clearly not sensing the tension that was now in the room.

Bill stood up as his mind whirled; it had to just be a publicity thing. No one who was a vampire would tell the world, surely? Of course it would be the perfect cover; who would suspect that a musician who claimed to be a vampire actually was.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Tom asked, picking up on his anxiety straight away.

"Um, I've gotta go," he said quickly trying to decide what to do; he had to talk to Gackt.

He went to leave, but Tom was faster than he was in his dazed state.

"You're not going anywhere," Tom said firmly, planting himself between Bill and the door.

"I have to go and talk to him," Bill tried to explain, but Tom was looking stubborn.

"Why?" his twin said in a way that suggested no answer was going to be good enough.

The things going through his head were not anything he wanted to share with Georg or Gustav, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere unless he told Tom something. Grabbing his twin's arm, he dragged him into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Because he bit me," Bill said, trying not to panic, "and I thought it was a dream and not real, but when you said that it all seemed to come into focus. He really bit me and I think there was more, but I can't really remember it. Tom I've felt weird all day; I have to talk to him."

Tom didn't look convinced, so he gave his twin his best pleading stare.

"I'm coming with you," was the ultimatum.

Part of Bill wanted to protest and part of him was very glad, but neither really had the upper hand, so he just nodded.

"Okay," he said.

====

The door opened after Bill knocked on it and Gackt smiled at him before walking backwards and leaving the door open.

"Do come in," the Japanese man invited, "and yes, you are both welcome."

Bill looked at Tom and his brother just shrugged. Trying to figure out what he was going to say, Bill stepped into the room with Tom only a pace behind him.

"Would either of you care for something to drink or a snack perhaps? The hotel keep insisting on leaving chocolates in the suite and I don't eat them myself," Gackt said with a smile, as if there was nothing wrong in the slightest.

As before, Gackt's German was word perfect, but heavily accented.

Bill stopped in the middle of the room, really not sure how to go about this. How did you go about asking a person if they were a vampire like they claimed to be?

"You bit me," he eventually blurted out, since that was all he could think of.

His accusation didn't seem to faze Gackt in the slightest, in fact the other singer smiled.

"I did," was the rather shocking response that derailed Bill's train of thought yet again.

If there was one thing he had expected it was not for Gackt to just admit the whole thing. Tom was like a pillar of strength behind him, but it was clear his brother didn't know what to say either.

"And ... and there was other stuff," Bill managed to say in a most ineloquent manner, "I thought it was a dream."

"Not a dream," Gackt replied, sitting down with a grace that Bill envied.

Now Tom moved, stepping past him, clearly angry.

"What did you do to my brother?" his twin demanded loudly.

Gackt didn't seem bothered by this reaction either.

"I made him like me," the other singer said without the slightest trace of remorse; "beauty and talent such as his should never be abandoned to the rigours of time. He'll keep aging until he reaches his perfect time of life, but then he'll stop."

Bill didn't know what to do as shock settled over him.

"You're a fucking vampire," Tom all but yelled, "what right did you have to do the same to my brother?"

Gackt took that in his stride in the same way he had everything else and Bill just did his best to remember how to breathe properly. This was so nuts.

"It is a gift," Gackt said, perfectly calmly and, as far as Bill could tell, completely sincerely, "and I give it very carefully."

Tom was about to explode and Bill put his hand on his brother's shoulder before Tom could do something he might regret. He remembered being asked now and he might not have been completely in his right mind, but he had agreed. He also remembered what Gackt had said to him before biting him the last time.

"How many others?" he asked, needing something else to concentrate on other than his own predicament.

"You're the fifth," Gackt told him, sipping something out of a small cup, "but I have no doubt you will eventually offer the same to your brother, so you probably count as the fifth and sixth."

Bill looked at Tom, his thoughts flying all over the place; he didn't know what to think or what to do. He was a vampire, an honest to god vampire.

"It changes very little about your day to day life," Gackt continued before Bill could put any coherent ideas together. "You may wish to wear dark glasses more often when in brightly lit surroundings and you will need a small amount of blood every few days, but that will be all you have to do unless you want more."

Tom flew at Gackt, completely furious and Bill could barely follow what happened next. Gackt stood up so fast that the vampire was almost a blur and Gackt had Tom turned around and in a neck hold in under a second. When the other singer looked at him, Bill could see an eerie glow coming from behind Gackt's blue lenses and for a moment he was afraid. Up until that point he hadn't known what to think, but he hadn't been afraid and now he was, mostly for Tom.

"You are very young," Gackt said holding a struggling Tom with seemingly no effort, "but one day you will be grateful for the gift."

With a gentle shove, Gackt pushed Tom back towards him and Bill caught his brother as Tom stumbled. Gackt didn't seem to be remotely bothered by the attack at all, but if there was one thing Bill didn't like it was someone going after Tom. Without really thinking what he was doing, he stepped in front of his twin and literally snarled. The whole room seemed to go up several levels in light and, of all things, his gums ached.

"Absolutely exquisite," was Gackt's response, taking all the fight out of him as he failed to comprehend again what was going on.

It didn't help that, for the second time that day, Bill found himself feeling light-headed and, before he knew what was happening, his legs were buckling under him. He found himself being caught by two different sets of arms. At least this time he didn't pass out completely as he let himself be sat down on a chair.

"That's two today," Tom said accusingly, but, when he looked up and blinked, Bill realised it wasn't him who was being accused; "what the hell is wrong with my brother."

"He has yet to adjust properly," Gackt said in what was becoming a rather annoying tone, "and he will need to feed adequately until he has. He shouldn't have been able to manifest any powers yet; he is very protective of you."

"I am here," Bill pointed out shortly, annoyed at himself for nearly fainting again more than anything out.

"You would be most difficult to ignore," Gackt replied and Bill had to sit on the urge to hit the other vampire.

He wasn't sure if he was feeling more betrayed because he'd lost his virginity under false pretences, sort of, or that he'd been turned into a vampire. It was all so completely confusing.

"You need to feed," Gackt decided, standing back up and moving away, which seemed to please Tom.

A little part of Bill was rather disappointed and he wanted to smack himself as he realised he was still attracted to Gackt. Even though the singer had been revealed to be a vampire and had in fact turned him into a vampire, he still wanted to do things he really didn't want to think about now.

"Please tell me that you don't mean what I think you mean," he said, just wanting the whole day to be over.

"It means drinking blood," Gackt said, turning and walking away, "I will get you some."

Bill looked at Tom and he realised he was shaking. At least Tom wasn't looking at him like he was a monster.

"How do you do it?" Tom asked quietly. "You couldn't have been attracted to a groupie or someone from home; it had to be a Japanese vampire."

There was the sound of mechanical humming from a small alcove off the main room and a ding and then Gackt reappeared carrying a mug.

"A pompous, arrogant, Japanese vampire," Tom added and, from the way Gackt's eyebrow rose, it was clear the comment had been heard.

It did not seem to really bother Gackt at all, or at least Bill couldn't see any change in behaviour. When he was handed the mug he took it, but then he just looked at it. The smell was tantalising, but as he peered into the cup his eyes did not agree with his watering mouth.

"Drink it while it's warm," Gackt said, but Bill just kept staring.

"It's blood," he said rather stupidly, even in his own opinion.

"Drink it," Gackt and, surprisingly, Tom said at the same time.

He looked at his twin in shock.

"You think I'm carrying you back to our room you can think again," Tom said when he just gaped at his twin. "I saw the fangs, Bill; this is real, so suck it up and drink it. At least you don't have to bite someone."

Bill looked back at the mug, then at Gackt and then at Tom again; he didn't exactly have much choice. Reluctantly he lifted the mug to his lips and tipped it up. The moment the blood touched his tongue everything changed; he thought he had gone to heaven and then some. He tipped the mug up even further and let the wonderful liquid flow down his throat as quickly as possible; he would have licked out the inside of the cup if his tongue had been long enough.

"If you're going to have an orgasm right here I'll wait for you outside," Tom said and brought him back down to earth with a bump.

He realised he had been making some odd little noises and his face was burning as he put the mug down on the coffee table. It heated up even more at the difficulty he had in letting it go. The rush was still running through him and he wanted more; it was incredibly powerful. The fact the Tom was there grounding him made him very thankful. If Tom hadn't been there, he wasn't sure what he would have done; jumping Gackt was one thing that came to mind.

"Are you really over 400 years old?" Tom seemed to have calmed down a little, but his tone was still hostile.

Bill was trying to decide what he was feeling; it wasn't everyday you became a vampire.

"Yes," Gackt said simply, sitting down on one of the other chairs. "I have been many things in many places, but I think I like this incarnation the most."

"And when did you decide to play god?"

Yep, Tom was definitely still hostile.

"When I watched a dear friend, with more talent than most of the rest of the world dreams of, die and I could have prevented it," Gackt replied, for once totally serious. "Since, I have looked for similar talent and made sure it will endure. It is possible for a vampire to die; beheading works, but nothing else will be permanent. Contrary to popular belief, we are not monsters, we just require a little blood to survive."

"So all the legends are just so much shit?" Bill asked, using the thought to distract himself from other possible ones.

Gackt gave a small shrug.

"Mostly," the other vampire replied; "mortals tend to fear what they do not understand. In this day and age it is very easy to acquire what we need, in previous generations it was more difficult. Before blood banks, a live donor was the only option, hence the legends. Vampires can become insane just like mortals as well, so there have been those in the past who have run rampant. No different from a mortal serial killer, just more news worthy."

Bill let that sink in for a while and then all sorts of things began occurring to him.

"Where would I get blood?" he asked the first thing that made it to the forefront of his mind.

He was still reeling from shock, but thinking about immediate needs gave him something on which to concentrate.

"Those of our kind are scarce, but we are very practical," Gackt said as if it was nothing, "and there are many avenues set up for such things. I will give you a contacts list. If you mention that I sent you, you will not have any problems and if you do, contact me immediately and I will deal with it."

Bill filed the information away and wondered how organised vampires really were. They had to be really good at hiding, since the world thought they were all myths and legends. It was so much to take in and he was having a little trouble rationalising it all. He was a vampire, an honest to god vampire, and one day he was going to stop aging; he'd live forever and that was a really big concept.

"I invited you here this evening in my letter to explain everything to you," Gackt said, a sincere expression on his face; "I did not realise you would believe that last night was a delusion. If I had I would have remained until you woke this morning, I apologise."

Tom's expression was carefully neutral when Bill looked at his brother and he knew Tom probably wanted to give Gackt a long talking to, but it seemed as if his twin was holding off for his sake. They were ridiculously protective of each other and he knew he'd be on the war path if he was in Tom's shoes. Then again, Tom always had been the more practical one and alienating Gackt now would be a really stupid thing to do. He couldn't exactly blame all this on the vampire either, he had walked into this situation and he had ignored several ways out, which he was sure had been genuine.

"Were you always going to make me like you," he asked one of the questions that was bothering him, "from the moment you invited me to your suite last night?"

Gackt gave him a small smile for the question.

"You captivated me from the first time I saw you in the lobby two days ago," Gackt said, seemingly quite happy to talk about it, "but no, I was not sure when I brought you here. I do not usually make up my mind quite so fast and I must admit I became enamoured with you very quickly. If I had not done, you would have woken up this morning remembering the sex, but nothing else and I would have attempted to see you again."

"Why would you be enamoured with me?" Bill really didn't understand it; it wasn't as if Gackt was a teenage fan or anything like that, but he saw Gackt and Tom exchange a look at his words.

That was a bit strange, that the two would see anything eye to eye, and he frowned at Tom to show he had seen the look.

"Bill, you kind of have that effect on lots of people, and not just teenage girls," Tom said seemingly knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Bill just blinked and Tom patted him on the shoulder. He wasn't sure he quite believed it, but he didn't have time to ponder that then.

"Beauty and talent," Gackt said as if it explained everything.

Bill opened his mouth and shut it again; he didn't know what to say, which seemed to happen to him quite a lot around Gackt. He had so many questions he didn't know what to ask first and, when Tom perched on the edge of his chair, he knew they weren't leaving until at least some of them were answered.

====

Bill's head was spinning and he wasn't sure he would have made it back to their suite without Tom making sure he was walking in the right direction. It was about two in the morning and, although not comfortable with his situation yet, Bill was glad he understood more about it. Gackt had sent him away with a couple of blood pouches in a cool bag and instructions on when to use them and there seemed to be a truce between Tom and the older vampire even if there wasn't outright friendship.

It wasn't until Tom opened the door and pushed him through that he remembered how they had left Georg and Gustav, because their two friends were still sitting in the communal area. Two slightly worried faces looked up at him and he froze.

"Everything okay?" Gustav asked in a manner that suggested he wasn't sure if he was stepping into territory where he did not belong.

"Fine," Tom said, walking past him and throwing himself onto the sofa as if nothing had happened at all, "Bill was just panicking over nothing."

Bill was very glad for Tom at that moment, because he had no idea how to answer the question. He was an extremely bad liar, but he really didn't want to come out and then come out as a vampire on the same day. It was all really a bit much.

"Bill, go to bed," Tom said as if he was still in mother hen mode, "before you fall down. The world is no longer about to end because you mortally offended one of the most famous men in Japan, which you didn't in the first place."

Usually Bill didn't take well to being told what to do, but far too much had happened for him to argue. He knew a good get out when he saw it and he was feeling incredibly tired, so, mentally thanking Tom for his quick thinking, he paused just long enough to look like he was thinking of retaliating and then turned towards his room with a huff.

"Try that when I'm awake and I'm replacing all your caps with pink fluffy ones," he warned, just to keep his side up.

A cushion hit him on the back of the head as he opened his bedroom door and he calmly gave Tom a one finger salute before disappearing. He would have to think of a way to thank his brother properly later as he closed the door and heard Tom fielding questions about what they had been up to all evening with professional precision. It was at times like this he was really very glad to have a twin.

====

Gackt stood in the shadows to the side, for once anonymous to the screaming fans as Tokio Hotel did one last autograph walk as they left the hotel. It had been a very interesting few days. Both he and Bill had had very full schedules, but they had spent a lot of time together in the late evenings. The sex had been very rewarding, but he had to admit that the talking had been even more fascinating. Bill really was a unique young man and he was very glad he had taken an interest.

"Isn't he very young?" his companion asked quietly.

"Talent does not necessary come with age," Gackt replied, watching his latest conversion grinning and signing things; "and has to be seized before it burns out. He'll feel his audiences now and they'll feed him rather than drain him."

"And it helps that he's incredibly pretty," his companion commented with a small laugh.

He smiled.

"Yes, Yo-chan, it helps that he is beautiful," he said, turning and looking at Yoshiki, "but it helped that you were beautiful as well."

Yoshiki grinned at that. As the first musician he had decided to turn, Yoshiki was a very good friend although they had spent some years apart since Gackt had decided to recreate himself and become a rock star as well. It was very entertaining to Gackt pretending to be the younger of the two these days. All those he had given the gift were his friends; there was no point in going through eternity alone; he had tried that for several centuries and it had not been fulfilling.

"I almost didn't follow through," he admitted, letting himself enjoy just looking at his latest vampire child.

"That's not like you," Yoshiki said, sounding quite surprised; "what could have stopped you? You have seduction down to an art form and that is definitely a prize worth playing for."

Gackt smiled slightly at that; Bill had indeed been very much worth the effort he had gone to, to catch him.

"He was innocent," he said simply, looking sideways at his companion.

"Oh," was all Yoshiki said, clearly understanding him.

"I may have seen far too much of the world, but I still believe there are some things that should be given freely, not seduced away," Gackt said, feeling rather pleased that Bill had not backed out when given the choice. "It would have been unfortunate if he had said no, but I would just have had to work a little harder over a little more time."

Yoshiki nodded in acknowledgement and they settled into silence for a while as they watched Tokio Hotel working the hoard of screaming girls. It was quite hard for Gackt to stay in place when Bill had to be rescued by security from a set of grabbing hands that wouldn't let go of his jacket.

"You know Hyde-kun will be desperate to meet him when you tell him about the beautiful German," Yoshiki said, eyes watching Bill in the same way Gackt's had been; "you know what he was like when you told him about Miya-chan or Shin-chan for that matter."

"I'm sure they will soon take Japan by storm just as they have Europe," Gackt said, already calculating how he could help to arrange it even though he didn't mention it. "We will have to have a gathering to welcome Bill to the family as soon as possible."  
They stood again for a few minutes in silence, just watching the organised chaos.

"How long do you think it will be before he turns his twin?" Yoshiki asked just as the other band were reaching their van.

"A few months at the most," Gackt replied without hesitation; "twins such as they can be very different to look at, but they do not survive well on different sides of such a divide. I believe Tom will ask Bill to change him sooner; it will just take Bill that long to agree. They are more alike than they choose to admit."

"I look forward to meeting them both personally," Yoshiki said and Gackt turned to look at his companion.

The expression of interest on Yoshiki's face was anything but innocent.

"I have no doubt," was Gackt's only comment and made a mental note to warm Bill that he and Tom were likely to be jumped the moment they set foot in Japan.

**The End**


End file.
